The Trio 3 - Date Night
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: A little blurb about our trio's date nights


Their date nights were important to them. Important to their relationship. It was one of the ways that they kept together, kept things perfect for the three of them, and how they made it work with them living separated like this. Their work kept them apart often enough, Spencer's work keeping him away for days and days on end sometimes, that they'd had to set this up just to try and make sure that they would get some time together that wasn't through a phone or a webcam. Spencer was a lot more proficient with the webcam than he'd been before, less awkward using the electronics he wasn't really that fond of to begin with, but seeing his boys through a computer screen was never enough for him. He couldn't touch them that way. He couldn't feel them, mind, body and emotions. There was nothing more perfect for Spencer than the moment where he could join together with them in every way possible. His powers just made that need even stronger. Thank God he was with two men who understood that without him ever having had to say it.

They took turns planning out date night. For the most part, they tried to do one every two weeks, schedules permitting. Remy planned out their first one, Logan the next, and then Spencer, before cycling back around to Remy once more. They did it that way so that each one could have their turn doing what was special to them. Each one had a different idea about what a special night consisted of.

Logan was more of a romantic type than people gave him credit for. People looked at him and saw the gruffness, the growls and the bad attitude. They didn't know about the soft bit deep down inside him that only his lovers got to see. Inside of Logan was a man who had lived in times that seemed to have bred a certain set of values into him for dating. Granted, they weren't the most traditional couple, but it didn't stop Logan from taking them on more traditional style dates. Dinner and a movie, or sometimes even a fancier style show, that was Logan's idea of a good night. He'd take them out to somewhere to eat, not always a fancy place but always someplace that that they had tables and chairs and no drive thru, and they'd share a dinner together. Then it was either a movie, or a walk through the park, or down to this small theater in New York that had such talented actors who put on amazing shows.

Logan didn't really care for the shows themselves. What he did care for was watching the way his boys would light up with delight, the way they'd get so into the shows. How Remy would smile with that sort of unfettered joy that didn't have the masks over it that were usually there. He'd hold on to Logan's hand and even here, his fingers would move, because Remy was never capable of being completely still unless he was on a job. For a job, he could remain completely motionless. But not here with them. He'd lean forward to better watch the show and those light fingers would dance along Logan's knuckles, or clench down at the dramatic moments, and Logan loved it. He loved how Spencer's so expressive eyes would reflect everything he felt as he got caught up in the story. The young genius had tried to explain to them once how it felt for him to see a well done show. How, to get into their parts, the actors actually seemed to become their characters, to truly feel what they were trying to project, and it was that more than anything else that truly drew Spencer in. The emotions the actors felt, the ones they made the audience feel, those wrapped around Spencer and drew him in.

The nights that Remy planned out could vary ever so slightly. Some nights he wanted to take his boys out and move with them. To go to a club, a bar, someplace out and about where they could laugh and drink and play and Remy could flirt to his heart's content. He'd get a few drinks in Spencer and then drag him out on the floor to twist and grind and move in ways that should've been illegal, though that wouldn't have stopped him. Logan wasn't a dancer but he liked to sit and watch them together and that worked for them. Remy would hold on to Spencer's hips while they twisted and undulated and he'd watch the lust build on Logan's face. The man loved to watch his boys and Remy loved being watched, while Spencer just loved them, so it all worked out perfectly.

Other nights Remy would take them out someplace fancy. He had money; that was never an issue. Sometimes he just liked to spend it on them. It wasn't like he was trying to _buy_ them or anything like that, as Logan growled about sometimes. He couldn't quite explain what it really was. He just knew that he had money and it felt good to take them out to a five star restaurant, with tablecloths and candles and a damn good wine list. The little smile that Spencer gave him said that he understood, though, even if Remy and Logan didn't. He got that smile whenever Remy spent exorbitant amounts of money on them, or even when Remy gifted him with something random like a new watch or a fancy tie clip or things like that. He seemed to understand that Remy needed to do this and he didn't protest it. He let Remy spoil them. Logan did, too, for all his grumbles. He'd gripe and growl and sometimes he'd glare at Remy for making him go into a place that required a suit to enter, but there's be a certain look in those bright blue eyes that told Remy that, deep down inside, in a place Logan probably didn't even admit to himself, the man was secretly pleased by it all. No one had ever bothered to court Logan, he figured. No one would've dared to think that. They saw the tough guy and that was it. But Remy saw more. So much more. He loved those moments when some of that hard outer shell would slip just the slightest bit and Logan's eyes would light up, or they'd flash with his happiness, and the beast was quiet inside.

Then there were Spencer's date nights. Where the other two liked to head out for their date nights, Spencer was quite the opposite. He much preferred to stay in. There was nothing more special to him than those nights where they locked themselves in their little home and shut out the outside world. Where it was just the three of them. It was these quiet little moments that brought home to Spencer just how much he loved these two men.

He liked to cook for them. That might've surprised other people, but it was true. He'd spend hours in their little house preparing a meal and getting things ready for when his boys would arrive. They'd show up and the house would be clean and cozy, full of the smells of something delicious. Spencer didn't bother setting out a fancy tablecloth, or any fine china. He just put out their regular dishes on the nice mahogany table they had, though he did light candles. He always lit candles for them, even on nights that weren't their date nights. He knew that Logan liked the look of his boys in flickering candlelight, and he knew that Remy's eyes did better in that low light.

Spencer's nights were all about relaxing together, just the three of them, with nothing and no one to get in the way. He'd feed them, happy just to see them enjoying the food, and they would sit there for hours sometimes and just talk while they ate, not even caring if the food got a little cold. They'd still eat it anyways. Then they'd make their way to the living room and put on a movie off the list that hung on the shelf. They kept a list of movies that they all wanted to see, or that the boys couldn't believe Spencer had never seen, and they were working their way through it one by one. On those nights, Spencer always found himself in the middle on the couch. They'd switch it up on other nights, letting Remy or Logan have their turn there, but on Spencer's date nights he was always in the middle, wrapped between the two most important men in his world, and it was perfect.

That was the part of the night that mattered to Spencer the most. When he could curl up against Logan's hard body, snuggling in close, and Remy would either wrap against his other side or drape himself over both Spencer and Logan, either his upper half or just his legs, and they'd open their shields to him so that there were no barriers between them. Spencer had watched countless movies that way and could honestly say he didn't remember a lot about many of them. What he did remember were the little things. The way that Logan's laughter had just a hint of a growl to it and was sharp and crisp in Spencer's mind like biting into a fresh fall apple. Or how Remy's emotions and thoughts took on the feel of a warm winter night in front of a fire when he stretched out over them and started to drift slightly, because movies on the couch always tended to put Remy to sleep.

Each man had a different idea of what to do when their date night came around, but each one knew that it didn't really matter what they did. In the end, they were together, and that was what mattered. That was what was important. That the three of them could be together and, for a little while, forget that the rest of the world was waiting to pull them apart again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was just a little blurb, but it came to me and I had to write it. I've been missing this trio a little lately. :) I have a few more ideas for them in mind if anyone is interested. Just some clips here and there that I'd like to show.<em>

_If you guys want, I've given in to some requests and to my best gal's pressure, and I've made a Facebook page, but it's a profile dedicated to my writing. So if you want a_  
><em>place to just chat with me, to find out about any delays, or to offer up prompts and such, you can find me with the email spencerremylvr or under the name Jay Foret (Spencerremylvr) I promise, you won't be bombarded with weird things, or with pictures of me and a dog or something. This is a profile that's my writing profile :)<em>


End file.
